Fullmetal Alchemist: Return of FullMetal
by 2 way past cool
Summary: The continuation of the FullMetal Alchemist Movie where it left off.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I▓m 2 way past cool, and this is my very first Full Metal Alchemist fanfic.

I recently watched the FMA movie and frankly, I was unsatisfied. The ending didn▓t leave me feeling good (unlike the manga). So, here I am, making a sequel!! Yay! I hope you enjoy this fanfic and give me a review! (And I don▓t mind criticism!.)

Chapter 1:

The rain poured heavily down upon Germany late in the evening. Out in the country at a cemetery two young boys stood in front of a grave marker. One of them was crying like something terrible √ but the older one just gazed upon the stone, eyes dry as a bone.

A black car drove up beside the graveyard and a man much older than them stepped out of the car, holding a bundle of snow white lilies in his arms. He briskly strode over to the two boys and set the delicate bouquet onto Noah▓s grave. He removed his hat and stood still for a few moments. After he finished paying his respects, he set his hand on Edward and whispered ⌠I truly sorry son. I wish it never had happened.■ The man quickly got into his car to get out of the rain and then drove away.

⌠Brother? This shouldn▓t have been┘■ Edward continued to gaze at the stone, his eyes flickering with emotion and precious memories. Al shouted ⌠This isn▓t equivalent exchange! Ed, after all that you▓ve been through, you shouldn▓t have to go through this again! Why aren▓t you upset-⌠ He stopped short after Ed raised his head and Al got a good look at the emotion displayed on his face √ emptiness. Ed stared up at the black, overflowing clouds and gently whispered ⌠┘It wasn▓t that Al. That car accidentally hit her and this is the outcome.■ Deep within his heart, a small voice questioned -  
⌠If she▓s gone┘ why are you staying here? -

Ed rushed into their house with Al closely behind, and slammed the door shut. Both of them were dripping wet. Al plopped to the ground and sighed. Edward yanked off his drenched coat and threw it on a chair. He immediately ran upstairs and shut the door, leaving Al to wonder ▒What▓s up with him?▓

Edward sat down on his bed, deep in thought. Before the accident, Noah had spoken with him about an important matter┘.

+Flashback+ (one week ago)

⌠So were you successful with the applications?■ Noah asked Edward casually. The two were walking home together from their jobs. Edward had just applied for a job as a scientist to help improve the poor conditions of war-torn Germany. He scratched his head ⌠The application for state alchemist in my world was nothing compared to this world!! They have these crazy ideas like hydrogen plus oxygen formulates an atomic erosion yet it▓s also the formula that makes up every bio-creature-?■ he stopped when Noah was staring blankly at him, heavily confused. Edward chuckled and slipped his hands in his pockets ⌠In a nutshell, this world is very different from ours.■ Noah smiled warmly at him ⌠I▓m sure you▓ll be able to solve many of the world▓s problems. I really admire you.■ Edward began to blush frantically ⌠Y-yeah, but I▓m not perfect. I mean, think of all of the other great people that improve this world┘■ Noah▓s smile vanished from her face. ⌠┘Was it something I said?■ She shook her head ⌠No, of coarse not. But┘ there▓s something I need to speak with you about┘■

Edward looked intensely at her ▒I wonder what it is┘?▓ She took a deep breath and lowered her voice ⌠Remember those times when I saw into your self conscious? Something I saw troubled me┘■ He blinked hard ⌠What did you see?■ She bit her tongue, reluctant to say anything, but continued to speak nether less ⌠I saw a women you were battling in a large underground cavern. Several of those beings you called homunculi were there as well.■ Edward▓s eyes flickered ▒Dante!▓ ⌠What about her?■ Noah continued ⌠All I can say is that┘ something inhuman still inhabits your world┘ several of them. And ┘ one of them are -!■ She gripped her head in pain and fell to the ground. ⌠Hey! Are you alright? Noah!■ She then passed out.  
He quickly ran over to a phone booth and called a doctor. After he finished telling the doctor where they were and hung up the phone, Edward▓s face grew dim with thought ▒Noah▓s usually right about these things. And for a while I▓ve been kind of restless as if something▓s not right┘ but I wonder what she was going to say?▓ He walked over to where he had laid Noah against a building and wondered ▒Would I better off not knowing? I▓ve had enough of all of this┘▓

Noah▓s eyes blinked open and she quickly sat up in the bed ⌠Where am I?!■ Edward, who was sitting right next to her, put his hand on hers ⌠Relax. After you blacked out, I called a doctor to come and drive you back to our home.■ She relaxed her position a bit. Al suddenly burst through the door ⌠Ed! Did Noah-?■ He froze and smiled ⌠Yay she▓s not dead! Ed, I thought you said she bought the farm┘■ Edward▓s eyes glinted with anger ⌠Shut it!■ Noah laughed a little ⌠Oh Really?■ He blushed and said ⌠Al could you leave? I have to talk to Noah about something!■ Al smiled mischievously ⌠Oh? Are you going to ask her hand in marriage or something?■ Edward blew his top ⌠GET OUT!!■ Al ran out giggling as he dodged a barrage of random things from the room thrown at him. After the door closed, Ed sighed and muttered ⌠Darn little brother┘■ Noah laughed some more, but then she grew quiet. She whispered ⌠Edward. I can▓t say much about earlier┘. But all I can say is, eventually your going to get involved in some┘ dangerous circumstances as I saw you go through in the past. And┘ you▓ll have┘ to return┘to..y..our..w-■ She then fell asleep.

+End of Flash Back+

⌠I wonder what she could▓ve meant┘■ Edward continued to ponder his question.

Unknown to him, outside his window was a shadowed creature that was watching Edward. ⌠I▓ve finally found you┘ Elric.■ It said to itself. The light from Ed▓s room shone a bit on the mysterious being to reveal an all too familiar tattoo on his arm┘ To Be Continued┘┘.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Elric." A rather tall man in a white lab coat said to Edward as he walked out of a large industry center. Edward lazily waved his hand as he headed down the front steps and strolled along the road. It was getting late; the sun was low in the horizon. He stretched his arms and let out a large yawn. Could barely sleep last night.' he thought to himself I kept thinking about what Noah said.' He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair Nahhh, guess I'll forget about it for now. If I don't, I'll never get to sleep!'

"Mr. Elric!" someone from behind him shouted his name. Ed turned quickly around to see who was calling him. Wonder who the running maniac is?' Ed thought as the mysterious person finally caught up. It was a small kid, probably around 12 and obviously of the male gender. His black hair seemed to make his pale skin glow brighter than it already was. "Hello Mr. Elric! I'm. uh." he paused as if .he . uh. didn't know his name, I guessJ. "- I - I'm Garen, (yeah, that's it!) The uh." he pointed to the building that Ed had just left from. "Okay, okay, slooooooow down kid." He said, setting his hand on to Garen's(?) head with a firm grip through his raven hair to his skull. "First off, how do you know me? Second, what kind of name is "Garen"?! Lastly, that place your pointing at is where-I-work. Got it?" The boy nodded, turning on the I'm so clueless!' look. "Um, somebody there gave me this to give you. Don't ask me what it is though, cause I don't know." The boy dug into the deep pockets of his coat and pulled out a small package. He handed it to Edward. "The guy told me they're research notes for you to look at immediately. Don't ask why. Well, bye-bye!" Then just as quickly as he had arrived, the strangely name Garen took off down the street and turned a corner out of Edward's sight. Ed glanced down at the package and glanced back up where he last saw Garen, and started on his way home again That was the strangest thing I've experienced yet.' Then Ed chuckled to himself I mean, who would name their kid Garen'? That's just wrong!' He laughed aloud, and continued down the road to the awaiting Alphonse. Down the alley that Ed had passed though, that same cheerful Galen stood hidden in the shadows. He took a headphone set out of his pocket and whispered "I delivered the package as you requested." A strange, ominous voice sounded from the speakers "Good job. It won't be long now." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"  
Thinking' 

Chapter 3:

The sky grew dark, not only from the sinking sun, but from the rain clouds that loomed overhead. It started raining after Edward neared his home. "Aw, great! The rain couldn't wait just one more minute!" Ed complained as he pulled his jacket over his head and started to run. All around him people were fleeting towards shelter, as the rain was getting harder by the second. He finally reached his door and flung himself inside. Alphonse was sitting at the table, writing some notes. He smiled happily and shuffled his papers together into a neat stack. He jumped up from the table and exclaimed excitedly "Hi big brother! Welcome back!" Ed sighed with relief and wrung out his jacket making a puddle on the floor. "Yo Al. Staying out of trouble?" Al nodded innocently "Yep! Oh, by the way, Gracia and Hughes came over a little bit before you got here!" Ed's mouth curled into an O' "Really? What did they want?" He laughed a little "Don't tell me he came to show you the latest' picture exclusive of Elicia?" Al nodded "Yeah, he DID do that. for over an hour. and then before they left, Gracia gave us a dinner to eat!" Ed smiled big "Great! Her cooking is the best!" He kicked off his soaking boots and sat down to eat with Al, greedily eyeing which dish he would gobble down first.

After saying his goodnight, Ed went into his room with a drowsy look on his face and bellowing yawns. But as soon as he shut his door, his eyes flickered wide awake - of course he HAD to see what was in that package Garen had given him. He slipped it out from it's neatly tucked hiding place in his shirt and hurriedly but carefully unwrapped it. Inside, to his disappointment, was just a short stack of papers - a common sight in his work although paperwork is usually a mile high. The young prodigy skimmed quickly over the first page - and then he did it again more slowly. And again even more slowly, his firm grip starting to shake. "What-the hell-is THIS?" He continued to read each page slowly with care not to miss a single word. The first page slipped out of the stack he was reading and floated light as a feather to the ground. The first sentence was this:

Shamballa's Alchemy: something of the past the ignorance and fear of all people buried within the depths of times past.

And the final sentence in the paper stated bluntly:

**The Gate is opening.**

To Be Continued...


End file.
